


Damn Dirty Exhibitionists

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Sanji and Zolo Doing It In Public: The Trilogy [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji takes Zolo back to the ship and fucks him without mercy.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji and Zolo Doing It In Public: The Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Damn Dirty Exhibitionists

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horny fucker and I wanted a part two

**“Why the fuck would you do that?”** Was the first thing Zolo growled when they got to the ship. His legs felt like jelly and the cum in his pants had dried. Sanji just hummed happily and helped him aboard. Zolo teetered and sat down hard on the wooden deck. He groaned, dazed, and glared at Sanji. The Cook bent over him and dropped the bags of groceries. 

He glanced around once. The street they had walked down wasn’t busy but it wasn’t abandoned either. Every few minutes someone would walk by either lost in thought or babbling away to a friend. Then, as if he had made up his mind, Sanji kneeled in front of him, took his chin in his hand, and smiled.

“I’m gonna fuck you, right here, right now. I just had to get you riled up is all.” Zolo gulped because he knew Sanji was serious. He wasn't getting out of this, was he? Sanji grabbed Zolo by the hand and pulled him towards the middle of the ship. The sun was dipping towards the horizon casting long shadows across the deck. A subtle, salty breeze made him shiver. Sanji threw him down on the green grass and crawled over him on all fours.

“People could see us!” Zolo hissed, Sanji was very particular when it came to his reputation. Why would he allow a situation in which rumors could spread that he slept with men? “Aren’t you worried about that kind of shit?”

Sanji held him down and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear. “I’m not worried, but it seems like you are.”

Zolo didn’t have anything to say to that. His blush only deepened. Sanji ran his hand along Zolo's stomach. The Swordsman shivered again when his chest was exposed to the air. 

"Of course," he gasped and bit his lip. "I'm worried about someone- _ oh fuck." _

Sanji smiled and kissed him. "Fuck? Well, if you really want to."

"You bastard."

"Ah, correction,  _ your  _ bastard." Sanji took his time kissing a line across Zolo’s shoulder. He made a show of glancing towards the island then smiled. “I think someone is walking this way.”

Zolo choked on his spit. “Then fucking  _ stop!” _

Sanji ground down against him, “but you’re so hard already. Are you  _ sure?” _

Zolo bit his lip, he was as bad as Sanji wasn’t he? One word, the slightest hesitation and Sanji would back off. But, did he really want to? The idea of getting caught, with Sanji  _ fucking  _ Vinsmoke, it made him more than a little excited. When he didn't respond Sanji leaned back in. Licking along his exposed neck.

"You like it don't you? You're such an exhibitionist." Sanji snarled and Zolo shivered, he was rock fucking solid in his jeans. "Want me to fuck you now huh? You already came once and I've been waiting patiently ever since…"

Zolo opened his mouth to answer. Face smothered with a deep blush. Before he closed it and just quietly requested: "Can we do it on all fours?"

Sanji lit up, "you  _ are  _ dirty aren't you?" He pinched Zolo's nipple in between his fingers. Sloppily kissing him, encouraging him to moan. "I want you to fucking scream for me."

Zolo whimpered and rolled over onto his stomach. Fisting the grass with shaking hands. Raising his hips slightly he heard Sanji sigh. Running his palm appreciatively over Zolo's ass.

"Damn." He pressed his bulge into Zolo, grinding into him. "So good aren't you? So good for me?"

He nodded, "hurry up? Fuck!  _ Please _ hurry up!"

Sanji hummed and squeezed his chest. "Impatient? Or are you desperate for my cock?"

Zolo pushed back into him and moaned. 

"Do you need me to prep you?" Sanji asked him. Momentarily breaking character to kiss his exposed back. His robes bunching up around his shoulder blades.

Zolo thought about it then shook his head. "Last night-we-he sighed-I'm fine."

Sanji breathed hard in his ear, "you're so fucking sexy. Do you know how bad I wanted to fuck you in the bathroom at the bar? With all those faces you made? How shamelessly you rutted into my hand? Roronoa…" he pulled down Zolo's pants. "You're amazing!" 

Fuck its a tight fit but the burn is so  _ good.  _ Zolo gasped and moaned, not caring who heard him. He was shaking and Sanji was whispering his name, getting caught be damned. Sanji rolled his hips and Zolo groaned. Knees spreading until his thighs ached. Sanji had one hand on his hip, the other was digging into his chest. 

Zolo jerked and whimpered with every harsh thrust. Sanji panting and groaning in his ear. Pressing his face into the itchy grass. He's loud, too loud for sure, but he doesn't care. Being quiet was always hard for him. Sanji ignited something in the pit of his stomach. Something that made him want to cry out. 

They were like animals. Sanji mouthing and licking and biting his neck and jaw. Zolo whimpering and moaning and making sounds he's never heard before. His ass was numb, a good numb, so that only pleasure burned through him. 

Pleasure that made his cock twitch and drip between his legs where it was hanging out of his open zipper. Rubbing against his haramaki making him gasp and move his hips to get more of that feeling. Sanji wrapped his hand around, pulled his hips back, and jerked Zolo in his hand.

Zolo shuddered, mewled, and came again. Sanji slowed his thrusts, working Zolo through his orgasm. 

"So good, so so good Roronoa." He murmured, Zolo licked his lips and nodded. He was drooling into the grass. His muscles fluttering and squeezing around Sanji. His thighs were quivering too. It was mortifying, but to Sanji it was the sexiest thing in the world. 

"A minute," he whimpered. "Give me a minute."

Sanji nodded and drew circles on his hips. Settling for nuzzling Zolo's neck. After a moment spent catching their breath Sanji broke the silence.

"We should do it against the railing." 

Zolo didn't say anything, he didn't have to, the way his ass clamped down was answer enough. Sanji pulled out of him and held him by the hand. Zolo took a second to catch his breath. Stumbling to the side of the ship on shaking legs. Incredible feelings still thrumming through him. 

Leaning heavily on the rail. His robes fluttering lazily in the breeze. He faced the town, if anyone were to walk by they would know exactly what he was doing. With his flushed face and already hard cock poking out of his robes.

Sanji stared at his ass while Zolo rested on the sturdy wood. He could hardly stand on his own. Pants around his thighs, he spread his legs wide.

"Sanji." He breathed, "what are you waiting for?"

Sanji grabbed his neck and his hip before growling in his ear. "Nothing."

Zolo screamed, grabbing hard to the rail when Sanji slammed inside. His lover showed no mercy. Pounding into him while Zolo moaned until his throat was raw. Sanji hooked a finger in his teeth and held his mouth open. Long lines of drool dripped from his lips. 

He was sweating too much. His clothes were glued to his skin. His haramaki was ruined, but that was the last thing he cared about. Fuck he was going to lose his mind! Sanji was saying something. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. 

He was so close already. The pleasure was so good it hurt. He was moaning and whimpering and-and-he was going to cum! Sanji snapped his hips forward with a triumphant groan.

Zolo fell forward and came. His cum dripping down onto the docks below. Completely and utterly drained he collapsed. Sanji caught him and repeated what he said earlier. On the third try it finally registered in Zolo's fucked-out brain.

"Looks like we have company."

_ "What?" _


End file.
